Arena (épisode)
Les Metrons forcent James T. Kirk à affronter en combat singulier un Gorn, responsable de la destruction de l'avant-poste de Cestus III. Résumé : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3045.6: L'Enterprise a répondu à un appel venant du poste d'observation terrestre de la Terre de Cestus III. A l'atterrissage nous avons constaté que cette base avait été détruite. L' arrive à proximité de l'avant-poste de Cestus III après avoir reçu un appel du commandant de la base. Confronté à un problème singulier, il requiert les services des tacticiens de l'Enterprise. Kirk, McCoy et Spock, accompagnés de trois hommes se téléportent sur la base... pour découvrir qu'elle a été détruite et son personnel massacré ! Il s'agit d'un traquenard. Tandis que l'équipe au sol essuie des tirs nourris, l'Enterprise est menacé par un vaisseau étranger inconnu. Les déflecteurs empêchent toute téléportation de Kirk et de ses hommes à bord. Les Terriens arrivent cependant à en réchapper non sans avoir à déplorer des pertes. Ils ramènent l'unique survivant de la base, blessé, tandis que le vaisseau étranger s'enfuit dans une région quasi inexplorée de l'espace. : Additif au carnet de bord du capitaine: Nous avons été téléportés à bord de l'Enterprise. Nous nous sommes mis à la poursuite du vaisseau ennemi. Il semble se diriger vers une région quasi-inexplorée de notre galaxie. De retour à bord, Kirk expose ses craintes à Spock : d'après lui, l'Enterprise était visé car il est le seul vaisseau de la flotte opérant dans le secteur. La destruction de Cestus III est le prélude à une invasion. Il convient donc de rattraper et d'anéantir le vaisseau ennemi avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa base. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3046.2: Nous avons pris en chasse le vaisseau étranger qui a attaquée la base terrestre de Cestus III. Une poursuite s'engage, dévoilant un Kirk vindicatif, décidé à punir l'agression de Cestus III. Restant sourd aux conseils de modération de Spock, il donne l'ordre de pousser les moteurs à plein régime. L'Enterprise rejoint le vaisseau ennemi, qui a réduit sa vitesse, avant de stopper inexplicablement. Le duel : L'Enterprise est immobilisé dans l'espace. Des forces mystérieuses l'ont brusquement arrêté dans sa poursuite d'un vaisseau pirate. J'ai été enlevé par les Métrons. Ils m'ont transporté sur un astéroïde et là je dois affronter le capitaine du vaisseau ennemi. Sans arme, je dois me mesurer à cette créature appelée "Gorn" par les Métrons. Une créature géante d'apparence reptilienne. J'éprouve une répulsion instinctive pour les reptiles. Je dois me dominer et garder à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une créature intelligente et évoluée qui comme moi, commande un vaisseau spatial, d'un adversaire dangereux et rusé. Les deux astronefs sont immobilisés par une puissance supérieure, celle des Metrons dont ils ont violé l'espace. Ceux-ci annoncent que le différend sera réglé par un duel à mort entre les commandants des deux bâtiments sur une planète déserte. Ils y trouveront les armes pour se battre. L'enjeu est la mort du perdant et la destruction de son vaisseau avec son équipage. Kirk disparaît brusquement de la passerelle et se retrouve face au commandant du vaisseau gorn, un humanoïde réptilien. Le combat s'engage entre Kirk et le Gorn, mais l'homme n'est pas de force contre le saurien et, blessé, il doit battre en retraite. Il réalise que la force brutale ne parviendra pas à lui apporter la victoire et il mise sur son agilité et son ingéniosité. S'il ne trouve pas d'arme, il réalise que la planète regorge de ressources (bambous, diamants, soufre...) qui vont lui permettre de fabriquer un canon de fortune et de terrasser son adversaire. Entretemps, l'équipage de l'Enterprise assiste impuissant au duel et constate que, du point de vue des Gorns, l'implantation de Cestus III pouvait constituer une violation de territoire : sa destruction serait alors une action préventive et non la préparation d'une invasion. L'opinion de Kirk évolue aussi. Il essaie d'établir le contact avec le Gorn mais celui-ci, pensant sa victoire acquise, reste sourd à toute médiation. Il est atteint de plein fouet par le tir de Kirk. Cependant, l'homme refuse d'achever son adversaire : le sang n'a que trop coulé. Le Gorn disparaît, renvoyé sur son vaisseau où son équipage prendra soin de lui. Un Metron apparaît alors, signifiant à Kirk que son choix est interprété positivement par ceux de son espèce. Ils pensent que l'être humain vient de démontrer qu'il pouvait surmonter ses instincts barbares et évoluer vers un stade supérieur. Kirk, apaisé, est ramené à bord de l'Enterprise. Il donne l'ordre d'abandonner la poursuite et de rejoindre l'espace de la Fédération. Production ---- * Produit par Gene L. Coon * Producteur exécutif Gene Roddenberry * Scénario de Gene L. Coon d'après Frederic Bown * Réalisé par Joseph Pevney Acteurs * William Shatner et Leonard Nimoy souffrent actuellement d'acouphène dû à une explosion lors du tournage de cet épisode. DeForest Kelley souffrit également d'acouphène. * Bobby Clark, un des interprètes qui ont joués le rôle du capitaine Gorn, rendit visite au plateau de "Star Trek", 38 ans après, pour le tournage du combat du capitaine Jonathan Archer avec le Gorn Slar dans l'épisode . Cet épisode était la première apparition d'un Gorn dans "Star Trek" depuis "Arena". Histoire * Dans le récit originel de Brown, l'espèce humaine est à la veille d'un affrontement galactique avec une espèce belliqueuse inconnue. Le héros, un jeune pilote terrien du nom de Carson, est enlevé et se retrouve nu sur un monde bleu (le sable, le ciel, la végétation, même la faune, des petits lézards nantis de cinq paires de pattes, sont bleus !) inconnu. Il doit affronter un adversaire qui a l'aspect d'une sphère rouge nantie de tentacules rétractables. L'enjeu est la survie de l'une des deux civilisations. L'autre sera détruite par une entité supérieure qui a décidé le duel afin de conserver la possibilité qu'une des deux espèces puisse poursuivre son évolution. La guerre mènerait à une destruction mutuelle assurée. Les deux combattants sont séparés par un mur invisible qui empêche tout corps à corps. A eux de trouver le moyen de le franchir. L'alien est clairement hostile et malfaisant : doué de télépathie, il répond à chaque contact par des messages de haine et se distraie en mutilant les lézards qui vivent sur la planète. Sans surprise, l'issue du combat montre le triomphe du Terrien qui sera suivi par l'éradication totale de l'espèce étrangère hostile... * (Pour expliquer la destruction de la flotte extra-terrestre, l'Etat-Major terrien avance l'hypothèse d'une réaction en chaine provoquée par l'instabilité d'un composant de l'alliage des vaisseaux extra-terrestres or dans l'épisode "Fausse Manoeuvre", Kirk dissuade le commandant Balok de détruire l'Enterprise en lui faisant croire que chaque vaisseau de la Fédération est fabriqué avec un alliage instable, le Corbomite, susceptible de le détruire lui aussi.) * Le message de Star Trek est nettement plus pacifiste puisque Kirk renonce à la vengeance en épargnant son adversaire. L'Amérique s'engage alors dans le conflit du Vietnam. Cet appel au dialogue plaide en faveur de l'humanisme qui anime les auteurs de la série. * L'idée d'un duel Homme/Alien sur une planète étrangère (qui n'est pas sans rappeler Duel dans le Pacifique) a été repris dans Enemy Mine, un film de SF allemand de 1985, réalisé par Wolfgang Petersen (Le Bateau/Das Boot.) Dennis Quaid (l'humain) affronte Lou Gossett Jr (l'extra-terrestre reptilien) sur une planète déserte... * Cet épisode a été créditée comme une histoire originale de Fredric Brown, aussi intitulée "Arena" , qui a été d'abord publiée en 1944 dans les pages d Astounding magazine, quoique les initiés aient dit que Gene L. Coon a écrit son scénario comme un original, ignorant de l'histoire de Brown et qu'il a seulement demandé la permission d'"adapter" l'histoire après que de légères ressemblances lui ont été indiquées. "The Outer Limits" a fait une histoire semblable à "Arena" qui pourrait avoir aussi eu sa genèse dans l'histoire du Brown, un épisode intitulé "Fun and Games". * Dans son discours final, le Metron informe Kirk que, parce qu'il a démontré de la pitié, il ne sera pas détruit. Initialement, ils ont dit qu'ils ont planifié de détruire le perdant, "dans les intérêts de paix". Dans le scénario de Coon, dans le dialogue non diffusé, le Metron admet qu'ils avaient, tout le temps, planifié d'en réalité détruire le vaisseau du gagnant du combat, parce que cette espèce représenterait le plus grand danger pour eux. * Le nom "Metron" est apparemment une référence à un ange dans le Judaïsme nommé Metatron, qui signifie "l'instrument de changement" en grec. * Le nom de la planète, Cestus III, se réfère au combat de gladiateurs. Un cestus est un type de gant de boxe, consistant en bandes de fer enveloppées dans le cuir, que les gladiateurs ont porté dans l'arène. * Des personnages principaux de films ont aussi visité Vasquez Rocks, California. Le dîneur dans "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back" est appelé "le Dîneur de l'Arène", après cet épisode puisque cette scène particulière dans le film a été aussi filmée dans Vasquez Rocks. Dans le film de 1998 "Free Enterprise", deux des personnages font les imbéciles dans des costumes style Star Trek. * Dans ce qui pourrait avoir été approuvé par le casting directeur Joe D'Agosta et l'auteur Gene L. Coon, dans le dialogue de Vic Perrin, quelques expressions du Metron sont tout à fait semblables à "la Voix" de "The Outer Limits". * Le poste de commande des phaseurs annonce que "les phaseurs sont prêt". C'est la première fois que nous sommes témoins de ce type de dialogue. * En 2371, les colons humains vivaient de nouveau sur Cestus III, indiquant que la fédération et les Gorns ont mis de côté leurs différences après les événements de cet épisode DS9 : "Family Business". * C'est le premier épisode pour établir l'existence d'une "Fédération des Planètes". Le mot Fédération a été la première fois employé dans , mais cet épisode se rapporte à la "Fédération Unie des Planètes", nom complet utilisé dans . * Filmation, qui a produit TAS, a continué pour produire le dessin animé "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe"(1983-85), qui a employé beaucoup de personnages et de décors modifiés de TAS, un certain nombre d'effets sonores ont également utilisé dans TOS et TAS, aussi bien que plusieurs histoires semblables à "Star Trek". La plus notable de ces dernières est le deuxième épisode de la saison appelé "The Arena", où un dieu semble à un Homme et un Skeletor se battent, tout comme dans "Arena". * Dans l'épisode , le capitaine Benjamin Sisko admet à Jadzia Dax qu'il aimerait rencontrer Kirk et l'interroger au sujet du "combat contre le Gorn sur Cestus III..." Décors et accessoires * Les scènes sur la surface de planète ont été filmées à Vasquez Rocks], Californie, le même emplacement utilisé pour Shore Leave, Friday's Child et plusieurs autres productions de Star Trek . On a aussi vu le secteur du combat Kirk avec le Gorn, devant une paroi rocheuse déchiquetée connue des fans comme "Gorn Rock", dans le film "Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey". * The History Channel show, How William Shatner Changed the World a vu le retour de Shatner aux Vasquez Rocks dans une voiture de sport et revisiter certaines des mêmes roches où il a combattu le Gorn. * On peut voir le plateau du fort (Cestus III), retouché ici avec des attributs de science-fiction, dans plusieurs premiers épisodes "de "The Wild, Wild West", en particulier dans l'épisode "The Night of the Sudden Plague". Ce plateau était directement adjacent aux Roches de Vasquez. Un rapport est qu'il a été à l'origine construit pour le film "Beau Geste". Selon Jerry L. Schneider "Vasquez Rocks" la page Web sur Movie Making Locations,, le fort a été construit au milieu des années 1950 pour l'émission télévisée "Tales of the 77th Bengal Lancers" de Screen Gemmes, une filiale de la Colombie, érigé à un coût d'US$117,843.17. Le plateau a été détruit plusieurs années plus tard, mais le grand vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui peut toujours se voir au Vasquez Rocks State Park aujourd'hui. * Un dispositif de traduction identique est vu plus tard dans "Metamorphosis". Il semble logique que la fédération a employé la technologie de Metron pour concevoir le leur, ou au moins se baser sur lui. * Wah Chang a fabriqué le costume de Gorn ; il a été conçu par William Ware Theiss. * Cestus III est la terre, teintée en orange brumeux. * Harold, le seul survivant de l'avant-poste, porte l'uniforme porté par commandant Hansen dans "Balance of Terror". * "Les trois tirs de phaseurs doubles partent d'un emplacement inhabituel dans cet épisode - pas du dôme, mais de beaucoup plus haut, tout près d'où Matt Jefferies a à l'origine placé les phaseurs principaux dans ses premiers diagrammes du vaisseau, qui sont apparus dans d'autres épisodes et aussi sur les modèles réduits "Star Trek". * Les phaseurs prouvent leur inefficacité contre le vaisseau Gorn, donc Kirk donne l'ordre d'armer les torpilles à photon, marquant la première apparition de cette arme dans la série. * Un examen attentif du costume de Kirk pendant les scènes sur la planète, dans cet épisode, révèle qu'il porte des bottines lacées plutôt que les versions en cuir classiques. Probablement le changement a été fait pour des raisons de sûreté, pendant les nombreuses scènes où Kirk marche dans les rochers. * Shatner porte également des sous-vêtements blancs précédemment invisibles pendant les scènes sur l'astéroïde. Étant donné que ces scènes ont été filmées en novembre, les sous-vêtements pourraient être thermiques, ou peut-être rembourrés pour les scènes de combat. * Les crédits de fin utilisent un plan différent de Vina de celui employé pour la plupart des premiers épisodes de la saison. Version remasterisée ---- "Arena" était le septième épisode de la version remixée de TOS à être diffusé le week-end du 21 octobre 2006 et la plupart des nouveaux effets concernent Cestus III vu de l'espace, l'Enterprise luttant contre le vaisseau Gorn, et une peinture mate améliorée de l'avant-poste, montrant plus de dommages de la bataille et donnant une plus grande ampleur au terrain environnant. Un petit, mais significatif changement est également apparu sous forme de Gorn, qui cligne des yeux plusieurs fois dans tout l'épisode remixé – réalisé avec des paupières générées par ordinateur. Un autre petit détail a été finalement inséré dans l'épisode: le vaisseau Gorn, à peine évident (mais présent) sur l'écran de l Enterprise. Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences * Kirk met tous les matériaux pour son "canon" primitif, y compris des poudres de nitrate et de soufre de potassium, dans le tube en bambou, mais peut d'une façon ou d'une autre les séparer dehors dans des tas ordonnés quand il assemble l'arme. * Dans quelques scènes d'explosion, on peut voir des ombres étranges entre les explosions et la caméra. Il est possible qu'il y ait des protections placées devant la caméra pour la protéger des explosifs et celles-ci ont été retirées brusquement immédiatement après par l'équipe. Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (HD DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|1968 / Star Trek 2: Arena / James Blish / Bantam Books ;Éditions francophones File:Le duel, claude lefrancq éditeurs.jpg|1991 / Star Trek: Le duel - L'arène / James Blish / Claude Lefrancq Editeur #7 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 07/07/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Christelle Couvert - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD. Citations Les Metrons (leur salutation inimitable mais superficielle) :''' "Nous sommes les Metrons." '''McCoy (accusant Spock de ne rien trouver à faire pour Kirk) :''' "Vous parlez continuellement de logique. Que diriez-vous d'un peu de logique maintenant ? Où est le capitaine, M. Spock ?" '''Le Gorn (essayant de persuader Kirk de se rendre) :''' "Je suis fatigué de la chasse. Attendez moi. Je serai compatissant, et rapide." '''Spock (sur les tentatives de Kirk de faire un canon improvisé) :''' "Fascinant... Bien, bien... Il sait, docteur. Il a su raisonner !" '''Le Gorn (son appel final à Kirk) :''' "Le capitaine, soyons raisonnables. Vous avez perdu ! Admettez-le pour vous-même ! Arrêtez de courir !" '''McCoy (discutant des chances de Kirk de mettre le feu au canon) :''' "Peut-il le faire ?" '''Spock : "S'il en a le temps, docteur. S'il en a le temps." Kirk : (au Gorn) "Non... non, je ne vous tuerai pas. Peut-être vous avez pensé que vous vous protégiez... quand vous avez attaqué l'avant-poste." (au Metrons)"Non, je ne le tuerai pas – pouvez-vous entendre ? Vous devrez obtenir votre divertissement quelque part d'autre !" Le Metron : "Peut-être... dans plusieurs milliers d'années... les vôtres et les miens se rencontreront pour conclure un accord. Vous êtes encore à demi sauvages... mais il y a de l'espoir. Nous vous contacterons quand vous serez prêts." Kirk : "Nous sommes une espèce prometteuse. Saviez-vous cela ?" Spock : "J'ai eu fréquemment des doutes." Kirk : "Moi pas. Plus du tout. Et peut être dans mille ans ou plus, nous serons capable de le prouver." Thèmes et valeurs * Rencontre avec une espèce plus évoluée. * Le respect et la compréhension de l'autre. * Le respect de toute forme de vie. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel *James Doohan est Montgomery Scott *DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy *Nichelle Nichols est Uhura *Leonard Nimoy est Spock *George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Jerry Ayres est O'Herlihy * Grant Woods est Kelowitz et Travers (voix non-crédité) * Tom Troupe est Harold * James Farley est Lang * Sean Kenney est DePaul * Carole Shelyne est le Metron * Vic Perrin est la voix du Metron (non-crédité) * Bobby Clark et Gary Coombs sont le capitaine Gorn (non-crédités) * Ted Cassidy est la voix du capitaine Gorn (non-crédité) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci estBrent (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Ron Veto est Harrison (non-crédité) ; Doublures * Dick Dial - William Shatner Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): 2279 PL / 2466 PM / Archanis / Canopus / Cestus III / facteur de distorsion (poussée de distorsion) / Sirius * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Gorn/ Haut commandement de Starfleet (Starfleet command) / Humain / Metron / Vulcain * Personnages: Brent / DePaul / Hadley / Harold / Harrison / Kelowitz / Lang / Leslie / O'Herlihy / Travers / Gorns inconnus * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Avant-poste de Cestus III d'observation de la Terre (poste d'observation terrestre de la Terre de Cestus III) / / vaisseau gorn * Armement et technologie: Bouclier déflecteur / déflecteur / détecteur (sonar) / disrupteur / magnétophone traducteur / phaseur / rayon tracteur paralysant / Starship (vaisseau galactique) / système de propulsion / système de survie / torpille à photons / transducteur (transformateur) / tricordeur * Autres: alerte rouge / alerte générale / charbon / chef cuisinier / commodore / massue (gourdin) / minéralogiste / officier tactique / parsec / potassium / soufre Liens externes * Arena sur StarTrek.com de:Ganz neue Dimensionen en:Arena (episode) es:Arena ja:怪獣ゴーンとの対決（エピソード） nl:Arena pl:Arena sv:Arena Category:Episodes TOS